


let’s try something new.

by thecumdumpster



Category: Danganronpa, goodbye despair - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumdumpster/pseuds/thecumdumpster
Summary: gundham and kazuichi try something new.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	let’s try something new.

He and gundham had obviously had sex before, but with gundham being the top. Which never left Kazuichi satisfied. He wanted to know what it felt like to hear gundham’s moans as he pounded into him, he wanted to hear gundham screaming his name loudly enough for everyone to know he owned him. 

“Gundhammmm??? Cooomeee hereeeee.” Kazuichi spoke in an annoying tone.

“What is it, kaz?” He questioned why kazuichi was calling him. Usually he just came into the room gundham was in and flopped down beside him or hugged him, he didn’t think too much of it though. Gundham, the taller boy, followed kazuichi’s voice, thinking his boyfriend just had a surprise for him, or had to show him something, or maybe just had a bug for him to put outside. He didn’t expect this though. 

Kazuichi had layed out a bunch of shit, a bunch of kinky shit at that. He had a lube, a vibrator, along with some handcuffs. 

“Kazuichi. What is this?” Gundham was confused, he was usually the top. He didn’t mind topping his boyfriend though, his moans were worth it. 

“I thought we could, you know? Try something different.. I wanna be the top? Unless that’s not okay with you? I just want to make sure you’re alright?” Kazuichi started ranting, he didn’t want to hurt his love or make him feel uncomfortable. 

Gundham chuckled loudly, shaking his head at his boyfriend. “No, it’s alright, let’s do it.” Gundham kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“Alright, but if you want me to stop, just say stop, or say red. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kazuichi spoke softly, he truly didn’t want to hurt someone he cared for, he wasn’t the greatest with boundaries. Gundham gave a nod. Kazuichi started undressing himself, starting with his shirt. He left his boxers on, wanting to tease his poor boyfriend. 

“Take them off.” Gundham spoke quickly, wanting to just do it. He was extremely horny and just wanted to feel his boyfriend inside of him. 

“Stop being so impatient. You aren’t even naked, my love.” With those words, Gundham quickly removed his clothes, also taking his boxers off. Gundham was about 8 inches when he was hard. 

Kazuichi kissed all over his boyfriend’s body, leaving hickies all over his boyfriend’s skin. He wanted people to know that Gundham was his. His. Only his. Nobody else’s. Kazuichi made sure to put hickies all over Gundham’s neck, making sure his friends would be able how he got marked up, marked up by Kazuichi Souda, his boyfriend, his soulmate. 

Kazuichi sucked on gundham’s skin, gundham let out soft moans, but he got embarrassed and tried to muffle them with the blanket he had near. 

“Aw love, don’t try to hide them, they’re so cute.” Kazuichi spoke softly, after seeing his boyfriend struggle to muffle his moans.  
“Can I put the handcuffs on you?” Kazuichi asked. Gundham nodded. Kazuichi picked up the hand cuffs that were near the lube and vibrator. 

Click. Gundham heard the handcuffs being put on his wrists at the back of his back, so he couldn’t reach down to touch himself. Kazuichi looked over to the vibrator on his dresser, he took it and turned it on low. Kazuichi put it at the tip of his boyfriend’s cock, watching his boyfriend squirm. It was cute to him, watching his boyfriend try to get off but fail so badly. 

He turned the vibrator up, and gundham let out a few whimpers, a few whimpers that made kazuichi rock hard. He turned the vibrator all the way up. Gundham let out loud moans, telling kazuichi he had to cum, begging kazuichi to let him. Kazuichi took off his boxers.

Kazuichi shut the vibrator off, grabbing the lube. Kazuichi applied some lube to his fingers, asking gundham if he was ready. Kaz slid his finger into a moaning gundham, earning multiple whimpers from his boyfriend. Gundham’s moans and whimpers made kazuichi so hard, it made him go crazy, he just wanted to fuck him hard then take care of him after. 

After prepping gundham, getting several moans from him, kazuichi slid his cock into gundham slowly, making sure his boyfriend was okay while he did it. 

After sliding his cock all the way into his boyfriend, he started to slowly thrust, making sure gundham was alright and wasn’t hurt. Gundham moaned loudly, along with kazuichi. This is what kazuichi longed for, he just wanted to be inside his boyfriend, hearing his moans. 

Kazuichi took the vibrator and put it at its max, then put it on his boyfriend’s tip, so he could hear more of those moans.  
Kazuichi slammed into his boyfriends prostate, earning so many pants from him. Gundham was practically drooling. Kazuichi was desperately trying to muffle his moans, failing horribly, he kissed his boyfriends cheek. 

Moans filled the room as kazuichi hit his boyfriend’s prostate over and over. Gundham was about to cum, asking kazuichi if he could cum. 

“W-wait, just a s-second” Kazuichi said as he kissed his boyfriends cheek while hitting his prostate again. Moments pass, with moans and lust filling the air. 

“C-cum!” Kazuichi moaned out, as he came in his boyfriend. Gundham came hard, feeling amazing. Kazuichi turned off the vibrator, along with taking the handcuffs off of his boyfriend.

Kazuichi took himself out of his boyfriend, kissing him again. 

“Was I too hard baby? I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Kazuichi asked worriedly. He was so afraid of hurting him.. 

“No, you didn’t hurt me.” Gundham said tiredly. Kazuichi took his boyfriend in his arms, despite being smaller than him. They cuddled, holding each other closely.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS FOR MY GC IM SO SORRY i wrote this while pissing.


End file.
